theislandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Profile: Christina Madison
- . . . 'Character: Christina Madison' . . . - Has a large Villa. - A large staff helps her run the islands, the business, and her Villa. - Personal Attendant and Head of Household Staff: . Judith Steiner. - Personal Pilot: . Fasiha Prince. - Wardrobe & Cook: . Mary Beth Beaumont. . ---- . ROLE: ''' . Director of Operations, . '''SBIN: ﻿ . #DOP-A00003-1209988-02CM, . . GENDER: . Female, ETHNICITY: . Irish/English-American, FROM: . Boston, Massachusetts USA, . FACTION: . :::::::: - Corporation, :::::::: - Corporation . - . (Leader), :::::::: - Madison Family . - . (Leader), . EMPLOYMENT: . :::::::: -﻿ ________ - (Boston), :::::::: - Special Projects Recruitment Office - (Boston), :::::::: - Corporate Projects Review Office - (Boston), :::::::: - Corporate Projects Review Office - (Africa), :::::::: - Corporate Projects Review Office - (Islands), :::::::: - Director of Corporate Operations - (Islands), . ORIENTATION: . BiSexual, SPOUSE: . Married to Ryan Madison., FAMILY: . :::::::: - __________. :::::::: - __________. FRIENDS: . :::::::: - __________. :::::::: - __________. :::::::: - Mistress Amy Lynn, :::::::: - Lady Tonya Lynn, :::::::: - Lady Sarah Flynn. :::::::: - Kelly Poole. :::::::: - Lauren Smith, :::::::: - Lady Stephanie Costello, :::::::: - Lady Alyssa "Lish" Gauthier, :::::::: - __ Aya __________, :::::::: - __ Clayton Arnold, :::::::: - Captain Fasiha Prince. :::::::: - Chief Master Sergeant Richard Penrod, :::::::: - Dr. Harrison "Doc" Greenfield, :::::::: - Professor Keith Frost, :::::::: - Jimima Fox, :::::::: - Sara Helgerud, :::::::: - __________, :::::::: - __________, :::::::: - __________, :::::::: - __________, :::::::: - __________, :::::::: - Lieutenant Colonel John Murphy, :::::::: - Line Captain Amanda Gauthier, :::::::: - __________, :::::::: - __________, . HEIGHT: . 5' 8" WEIGHT: . 118 lbs HAIR-COLOR & STYLE: . Blond EYE-COLOR: . Green COMPLEXION & SKIN-TONE: . Pale White BODY-BUILD: . Thin . . . ---- 'Background:' The Boss. Head of anything and everything that goes on in the entire country that relates to the Corporation, which is bsically EVERYTHING. While she officially has no authority in the government, even the President of the country takes her guidance. . ---- 'Transportation:' __________ . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''- 'Land Vehicles': . ::::: - Cadillac Escalade Presidential Armored SUV ::::: - __________ ::::: - __________ . - - "Cadillac Escalade Presidential" - - . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Watercraft: . ::::: '''- Riva/Gucci 33-foot ''Aquariva'' ______ Speedboat ::::: - __ ::::: - __ ::::: - __ . - - "Riva/Gucci 33-foot Aquariva" - - - The Korihime - The Crimson Harmony - The Unforgiven - The Wanderer {C}. . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''- Aircraft: . ::::: - 'Convair CV-990VX "''Emerald" '''- Private VIP Business Jet ::::: - '''Bell Model-430VX "Onyx" - Private VIP Helicopter ::::: - Cessna Citation-10VX'' "''Phoenix" - Private VIP Jet ::::: - Cessna Caravan-VX "Sapphire" - Private VIP Floatplane . - - "CV-990VX "Emerald" Jet" - - - - "Bell-430VX "Onyx" Helicopter" - - - - "Citation-10VX "Phoenix" Jet" - - - - "Caravan-VX "Sapphire" Floatplane" - - . . . . . ---- 'Personal Weapons:' . ::::: '- Bauer-25 Auto' - .'25 caliber - Subcompact Handgun ::::: '- Glock-30SF - .'45 ACP - Slim-Frame Compact Handgun ::::: - ________ ::::: - ________ . - - "''Christina's Weapons" - - . . . . . ---- '''Pets & Animals: . :::::: - ________ Cats :::::: - ________ Dogs :::::: - ________ Horses . - - "Christina's Pets" - - - - - . . . . . ---- 'Gallery:' . . . . . . . ---- 'Notes:' . . . . . ---- . . . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '- CHARACTERS -' - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - .